


Wait you're a stripper

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara gives Lena a lap dance, Kind of follows canon - Freeform, Lucy takes Kara to a strip club, This is crack, With some smut, don't worry Lena isn't an idiot just wait, lots of supercorp, mentions of lolsen break up, the last chapter is pretty much all smut, theres a lot to tag here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: blame twitter for this........Of all the ways Kara thought Lena could stumble upon her secret she never thought that this one was even a remote possibility. Lena found the snaps on her shirts; the snaps that Alex had insisted she get because resewing buttons took forever.Kara was ready for this to be the final piece of the puzzle for Lena; Lena would realize that she's supergirl. What she didn't' think would happen was Lena instead thinking that she was a stripper.orLena finds the snaps on Kara's button ups and thinks Kara is a stripper stuff goes crazy from there.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> so this was supposed to be a one shot but it got to long so I'm splitting it up into chapters hopefully I can upload all the chapters by next week.
> 
> I have no beta so all the grammar mistakes are my own.  
> Also this is my first attempt at writing pure crack so go easy on me.

There’s a lot of things that Kara was scared about Lena finding out. At the top of the list was Lena finding out that She’s in love with her, the second was Lena finding out she’s supergirl. It’s not that she thought that Lena wasn’t trustworthy, it was because, she was scared that Lena would think that all of their friendship was a lie. Or that Kara thought that Lena was like her brother. 

There were a lot of ways that Kara was scared that Lena would find out. Maybe by her slipping up and saying something that would let Lena know. Maybe it would be because of an emergency. There were a lot of ways that Kara worried that Lena could find out; never in a million years had she thought that this would be how Lena found out.

Everything between them was normal, except for the fact that Kara might have been avoiding being alone with Lena lately. Kara was having more trouble controlling her feelings for Lena. She wanted to tell Lena she almost did but then Lena had started dating James. Kara had started pulling away after that. She didn't want to make Lena feel guilty or ruin Lena’s relationship. She had acted like she was alright with their relationship, well until James started acting like an ass again.So Kara may have promised to beat him up and subtly pushed her to break up with him.

After the break up things were going smoothly, Kara was spending more time with Lena. More movie nights, they even spent more time together at work. It was great, until everything with Lex happened. Eve betrayed Lena and turned out to have been working for Lex the whole time. Lena was broken, she just lost one of the few people that she trusted. Kara had done her best to comfort Lena afterwards. She had held Lena while she cried, she had witnessed just how devastated Lena was by lies. It made Kara even more terrified to tell Lena. 

She was glued to Lena's side at almost all times. For once it was actually convenient that she wasn't’ working with the deo. She didn’t have to worry so much about being called in while with Lena. They were spending a lot more time together than usual. Lena would stay over at Kara’s place and Kara at Lena’s. They were blurring the line between friendship and relationship. 

On one particular night after work, Kara had roped Lena into agreeing to an impromptu movie night. The night was going well, until Kara told Lena to borrow some clothes because Lena’s usual business attire simply wouldn’t do for movie night. Kara was picking out the movie while Lena went to borrow some of her clothes. Kara hadn’t even thought to worry, after l her suit was hidden away and she had thought there was nothing else that could give away her identity. Well that was until she heard Lena’s surprised squeak.

“Kara! Why didn't you tell me?” Kara raced into the room she may have used a touch of superspeed. She had expected to see Lena holding her super suit but instead she was met with Lena holding up one of her shirts. 

Kara tilted her head confused. “Huh?”

“About this.” Lena held out Kara’s button down. Kara was even more confused now. She just stood there dumbly hoping that Lena would explain. “You’re a stripper!” Lena pointed to the snaps on her shirt. I knew that you had to have a side job to afford this apartment,, I just had no clue that Kara “adorkable” Danvers would strip. Not that it's a bad thing it’s not it's just very surprising.” 

Kara had no idea what to say or do so she decided to just go along with it. After all the only other way for her to explain the whole thing to Lena. “I uh didn’t know how to tell you?”

If Alex was there she would be laughing, and pointing out how Kara was about to get herself into a bigger mess. Kara wasn’t about to correct Lena though. “I’m sorry i didn't’ tell you?” Kara squeaked out uneasily. 

“Don’t apologize Kara, in hindsight I should have figured it out sooner. It makes so much sense that's why you are so secretive about phone calls, and give such bad excuses when you run off.” Lena said with a smirk that made’s heart beat a bit faster. “But you know you owe me for keeping it for this secret from me for so long.”

“I-- I- what can I do to make it up to you?” Kara stuttered out. She was trying to keep her cool. She was getting more and more nervous as the seconds drew on. Lena looked like she was mulling over exactly what she wanted to ask.

“Hmm how about you give me a lap dance? Not now you’re probably much too tired. Maybe say next week?” Lena’s voice was just a touch deeper than usual; Lena raised a perfect eye brow at Kara. 

Kara choked on air, she couldn’t form words it was like her whole body was short circuiting. She couldn’t seem to really understand what Lena had just asked her. Well she understood but she couldn’t comprehend it. Lena, her best friend, wanted her to give her a lap dance. She was faintly aware of Lena moving to pick out a different shirt and slipping into the bathroom to change. It was only the loud closing of the bathroom door that snapped Kara out of her stupor. 

Suddenly her mind was racing with images of her and Lena. thoughts of what it would feel like to kiss Lena, to straddle Lena’s lap and gently bite Lena’s neck. To hear Lena whimpering and moaning underneath her. To See Lena looking up at her with hooded eyes.God she shouldn't’ be thinking about this, Lena is her best friend. Lena doesn’t feel that way about her. But why would Lena ask her for a lap dance if she didn’t feel that way? Was it just platonic, yeah a platonic lap dance that’s all. No big deal Lena just wants to see what Kara, no what she thinks Kara does on the side. 

Kara set up the movie while still trying to get the inappropriate thoughts of Lena out of her head. She wasn’t even sure what movie she was supposed to set up earlier so she just chose what was recommended. Lena came out wearing Kara’s NCU shirt. No matter how many times she saw Lena wearing her clothes it always took her breath away. 

“Movie all set up?” Kara just nodded mutely. She had apparently picked legally blonde. They had already watched it once but watching it again wouldn't’ be bad. 

She didn’t pay much attention to the move; she preferred listening to Lena’s little comments about the movie. Kara loved how Lena would mumble things under her breath about whatever she was watching. At the moment Lena was picking apart Warner’s dumbassery. After a while she started to drift off. She didn’t mean too but cuddling with Lena it just made hre feel relaxed and safe. 

Her dreams weren’t peaceful though (being kryptonian and having spent so much time in the phantom zone Kara had learned how to be aware during her dreams). Her mind filled with images of her and Lena in compromising positions. Lena’s hands on her body. She could swear she could feel Lena touching her. She could feel the brush of Lena’s fingertips across her skin. She could smell Lena’s perfume, and she could hear Lena’s whimpers. It was so real, it was good and she didn't want it to stop. She let herself believe the dream was real if only for a little while. Maybe if she accepted her feelings for Lena in her mind then she would be able to ignore them in real life. So she let herself succumb to the dream. She let herself be swept away by the possibilities. 

She was aware it wasn’t real but that didn’t mean that it didn’t feel real. The dreams filled her with hope, and a longing, and a sadness. The sad fact was that she couldn't’ be with Lena. Not as long as she kept her identity secret from her. The only time she could have Lena were in dreams. Dreams filled with what if’s. She knew when she woke up it would hurt because none of it was real; but that pain was worth it for the little bit of time she got with Lena in her mind. 

She wasn’t sure what time it was when she woke up she was only aware of the fact that Lena had moved from where she had been nestled into Kara’s side. She slowly opened her eyes. Rather than be met with the early morning sun that she was expecting she was met with a pitch black room. She groggily looked around for any sign of Lena, she saw the light in her bedroom on and figured Lena had just gotten up to go to the bathroom. 

Kara shifted around and tried to wait patiently for Lena to return. Truth be told after so many sleepovers now Kara had trouble going to sleep without Lena there. When Lena came back out she was changed into the extra set of work clothes that she kept at Kara’s. Lena did a double take when she noticed that Kara was awake.

“I’m so sorry I have to go, Jess just called me there is an emergency with the board.” Lena reached out and brushed some hair from Kara’s tired face. 

Kara did her best not to pout, she understood that this was important and Lena had to go. “I’ll miss you”

“I’ll miss you too, but we are still on for next week right?” Lena said with her signature smirk. When Kara didn’t respond Lena continued. “I’ll let you know when I have time.”

With that Lena walked out the door leaving Kara sitting there wondering how exactly she was going to survive the week. Hell how was she going to survive till the morning. All it took for Lena to leave her a wreck was a smirk and a semi suggestive question. God she wished she could ask Alex for help but that would be a whole other can of worms…. Come to think of it she did have one other friend that could help with her predicament. 

She almost picked up her phone to call Alex but realized it’s three am ; there's no way that she would answer at this time. Not to mention how could she explain it to Alex when Alex no longer knew her secret. So Kara tried to go back to sleep. She didn't’ bother going back to her room, she just tossed and turned on the couch for two hours before giving up on sleep. She decided that she would try to get a head start on some work. Snapper would be impressed if she got her articles in before deadline. 

The work went by tortuously slow, then again time was going by slow too. When you have superspeed it’s easy to feel like the world around you is moving even slower. Then again it might just have just been the fact that Kara wanted the clock to go faster so it felt like it was taking even longer. After a while she gave up on finishing the article and moved out trying to clean her apartment. There wasn’t much cleaning to be done but Kara figured that doing something with her hands would help her take her mind off things. Unfortunately it didn't work. 

As soon as the clock struck 7:30 Kara was grabbing her phone and dialing Lucy’s number. It only took three rings for the younger Lane to pick up. “Kara? Whats up, is there an emergency?” 

“No no, well not a world ending one more of an ‘I got myself into a giant mess and need help’ emergency.” Kara ran a nervous hand through her hair. She hoped that Lucy had time to help her she really had nowhere else to turn. Sam was too close to Lena and Alex forgot her secret, Nia was dealing with things with her and Briany, learning her powers, being a superhero and working at Catco. Lucy was the only one she could ask.

“Is this a super emergency or a personal one? If it’s a super one I may not be able to help, with the deo firing you and all.” Lucy’s tone was light but Kara knew that she was being serious. 

“It’s personal but it does slightly have to do with being super, but not in the fight crime way more in the i hid my identity and created a mess way.” Kara said quickly. 

“What did you do this time?” 

“I didn’t do anything,” the silence on the other end of the call was enough to tell Kara that Lucy certainly didn’t believe her. “Ok I kind of didn’t tell Lena that I’m supergirl, andnowshethinksimsecretlyastripperandaskedmetogiveheralapdance” Kara used a bit of superspeed to say the last part. Yes she knew that that was the reason she was calling Lucy but saying it out loud it was just as absurd and embarrassing. 

“Did you just say that Lena thinks that you are a stripper? Lena genius Luthor thinks that you are a stripper. How in hell did that happen Kara.” Kara didn’t need to see Lucy to tell that she was shaking her head. “You know what explain it to me in person I'll be over in an hour and you will tell me exactly what is going on.” 

When Lucy arrived Kara was a nervous mess. She had gone from slightly worried about what was going to happen to realizing all the things she was going to have to do to pull this off and convince Lena. Lucy hadn’t even knocked when Kara opened the door. She had been listening for Lucy. Lucy strode into the apartment phone in hand and ready to help. 

She had her hand on her hip and was giving Kara the type of glare that Kara used to get when she messed up a mission. “Tell me everything.” 

Kara sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. It took her a moment to get her head together before she could figure out what to say. She started at the beginning how she had been meaning to tell Lena for so long but hadn’t and now she felt like it was too late. She talked about how she and Lena usually had sleepovers how it wasn't’ uncommon for her to lend Lena clothes; so she had thought nothing of it the night before. Then she explained how Lena had found the snaps on her button ups. Lucy burst out laugh a few times. Kara pauses each time waiting for Lucy to recompose herself. Eventually Kara got to the part about Lena asking her for the lap dance. 

“So your crush asked you to give her a lap dance and you are what worried?” 

“No yes, but it's not like it's romantic or anything it’s a platonic lap dance.” Kara wasn't’ even convincing herself with that one, but she also couldn’t believe that Lena felt anything romantic towards her. 

Lucy resisted the urge to laugh instead she just rolled her eyes. Kara was in deep and as always (when it came to matters like these) she was oblivious. If it was anyone but Kara Lucy would walk away and watch them crash and burn on their own but this was Kara. She wasn’t about to walk away when she could push Kara into an actual good relationship. And if all went well she could use this as blackmail for years to come. 

“You’re wrong but I’m going to help you. How long do we have?” Lucy put a hand on her hip. She never was one for makeovers but she figured she could step into the role this one time.

“So you’ll help me?” Kara was nervously biting her lip. Right now Lucy was her only hope. 

“Yes of course I will, you’re my friend after all.” 

It didn’t take Lucy long to come up with a game plan for Kara. She knew that Kara would have to look and act the part, so the first step was to try to get Kara to actually go to a strip club. The second step was to make sure that Kara knew what she was doing, how to act how to move. That would be harder seeing as they only had a limited amount of time and Kara turned into a blushing mess anytime Lucy even brought up the fact that she would have to take her clothes off. Third step was make up. Lucy certainly wasn’t going to be there before hand to do Kara’s make up, she didn’t want to be anywhere near when everything went down. The fourth step was taking Kara shopping. She needed lingerie she needed clothes that she could sexily strip out of. 

One week they had one week to turn Kara ‘I blush anytime sex is mentioned’ Danvers into a believable stripper. Kara was committed, she was uncomfortable but committed. Part of that commitment probably came from her giant crush on Lena, after all who else can say their crush asked them for a lap dance. They agreed to start working on it that night. They wouldn't be able to work during the day because both Lucy and Kara had busy schedules. They had no time to waste so they were going to use every second they had to the fullest. 

As soon as Lucy got off of work she was picking up Kara. Lucy had told Kara the basics of where they were going but nothing could have prepared Kara for the reality of it. Lucy had taken her to one of national cities more discreet strip clubs. Before they even entered the building Kara could hear the music. She was already worried that it would hurt her ears. Kara hesitantly followed Lucy inside. 

Kara’s first thought of the place was that it was overwhelming. With her super senses it was easy for her to get overwhelmed in places like this. It’s one of the reasons that Kara avoids clubs. Lucy kept a close eye on Kara watching for any sign of Kara being in pain or overwhelmed by everything around them. It took Kara a moment to adjust to the new environment. As soon as she had Lucy guided them to a table close to the stage. Kara was looking at the floor as the woman on stage danced. 

Lucy got up to go get the two of them drinks. She hoped that when she got back Kara would be a bit more comfortable with their surroundings. She got Kara a soda rather than an actual drink, she knew Kara couldn’t get drunk and she hated the taste of alcohol. When Lucy came back Kara had gone from staring at the floor to staring at the table. 

“You know this whole trip is useless if you stare at the table the whole time.” Lucy said as she set the drinks down. 

Kara blushed and stammered for a few moments before speaking. “I just I feel weird, I don’t even know these women and i’m seeing them practically naked.” 

“Ok first how would knowing them make watching them strip any less awkward for you and second you don’t have to check them out just watch them. Look at how they move think about it like you are analyzing someone you are about to fight. You need to watch and learn.” Lucy put a hand on Kara’s shoulder. 

Kara nodded silently. She took a deep breathe, she knew she needed to do this. She needed to learn so that she could trick Lena. She slowly raised her eyes to watch the woman on the stage. She watched how the woman moved to the beat of the music, some of her movements slow others quick and surprising. Each was teasing. Leaving everyone in the audience wanting more. 

She payed attention to how the woman moved her hips, the way she made her body flow. It was almost mesmerizing. Kara did her best to analyze her every movement. The woman’s hands slowly moved up her body managing to bring even more attention to her curves. Kara watched in shock and awe as the dancer reached behind her back and took off the flimsy fabric that had been covering her breasts. The woman was left in nothing but a thong and pasties covering her nipples None of the movements were erratic they were somewhat predictable. It was sensual to say the least. 

Kara gulped as the woman began dancing on the pole.She contorted herself, and held herself up on the pole with just her thighs. If Kara didn’t know better she would have said the woman was flying. It was completely mesmerizing, on one hand Kara couldn’t help but take in the woman’s body but on the other Kara was thinking about just how much work and focus must go into what the dancer was doing. 

When the woman started practically grinding on the pole Kara had to focus on not crushing the drink in her hand. She could feel Lucy smugly looking at her. Kara tried to redouble her focus but when she got a glimpse of the dancer’s green eyes her mind imagined Lena. Lena scantily clad, Lena with that signature smirk. Lena in a thousand different positions. Lena on top of her, under her. She was imagining Lena on that stage. Looking at her with hooded eyes. She didn't mean too, she didn't want too imagine it. Well that was a partial lie. The image of Lena in her head seemed to be the final straw; Kara shattered the glass in her hand. Luckily it wasn’t loud only a few people around them noticed. Kara didn't even notice until Lucy started handing her napkins and trying to discreetly clean up the mess. 

“Remind me to get you a plastic cup next time.” Lucy said under her breath. Kara ducked her head and blushed. It wasn’t like she meant to break the cup she just forgot to control her strength for a second. 

“Next time?” Kara choked out her eyes snapping to meet Lucy’s.

“Yes next time, maybe in a day or two you will be able to handle all this better.” Lucy said motioning around the room. She knew Kara doesn't usually lose control of her powers unless she’s overwhelmed. She figured that maybe coming back again would give Kara time to actually process everything going on around them. 

Their ride back to Kara’s was rather awkward with Kara staying silent as she attempted to get the stain out of her shirt and Lucy attempting to make small talk. Eventually Lucy gave up and simply dropped Kara off at her place, with the promise of coming by the next day to work on another part of their plan. They were about to go shopping. Kara’s current wardrobe just wouldn’t do. It would give the whole thing away in an instant. Lucy was going to give Kara a mini makeover. 

As Kara makes her way up to her apartment she is overly aware f her powers and her strength especially. She was nervous she was waiting to accidentally slip up and destroy something. She still hadn’t been able to clear her head of the images of Lena that she had conjured up. When she went to open her door she broke her key in half. 

“Crap, crap crap.” Kara groaned and picked the other half of her key off the ground. She took a quick look around to make sure that no one would see what she was about to do. She put the two parts of the key together and with a short controlled burst of heat vision she welded the key back together. She waited a moment before trying to use it. She let out a relieved sigh when the door opened. 

It was much harder to get things like keys and door knobs replaced without Alex or the DEO. She had gotten used to Alex sweeping in and helping her to fix all the little things she would accidentally break because of her powers. As soon as the apartment door shut Kara sped into her pajamas and into bed. She was hoping that maybe sleep would help rid her of the thoughts of Lena. She wasn’t that lucky though. In fact her dreams seemed to have doubled in intensity. 

She woke up in the early morning covered in sweet, her heart racing and the sound of Lena moaning echoing in her mind. Kara rolled over and face planted into her pillow. She was a mess. How was she supposed to function when all she could think about was Lena. How could she walk into catco and see Lena without giving away exactly what she was thinking about. Hopefully a quick cold shower would help her out. 

She begrudgingly got out of bed. She rubbed the tiredness from her eyes as she turned on the shower. She was glad that she didn't have to wait for it to heat up this morning. The water was freezing, and it was almost enough to snap her out of her Lena induced haze. Her skin felt like it was on fire, in fact her body was so hot that the some of the water hitting her was turning to steam. One of the powers Kara had less control over was her ability to change her body temperature. While she could usually keep it normal when she was in moods like this (meaning frustrated at having a sex dream about her best friend) it became harder to keep that low temperature.

Kara sped through her morning routine despite the fact that she had at least two hours before she was supposed to be at work. That didn't’ really matter though, Kara just needed something to do something to distract her. After a quick breakfast she decided to go on an early patrol around the city. 

It helped a bit, she stopped some petty robberies and saved a cat. She petted some dogs. It was exactly the distraction she needed. When she walked into catco an hour later she had a clear head and was ready to face the day. She was ready to get to work. What she wasn’t ready for was seeing Lena sitting on the edge of Kara’s desk with a coffee in hand and a nervous look on her face.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bit of cringe to it, it's purposeful though. Stick with me this chapter starts to fill some of the plot holes in the last chapter

As soon as Lena spotted Kara and started walking towards her. “Kara, sorry to do this at work, I just wanted to ask if we are ok. You didn’t text or answer the phone at all yesterday and I’m just worried that I overstepped and made you uncomfortable.” Lena was nervously fiddling with her hands and looking at the ground. Kara had never seen Lena act that nervous. 

“Oh Lena you didn't’ do anything wrong, everything's fine. Lucy just came back into town and I got caught up spending the day with her.” Kara pulled Lena into a hug, maybe it wasn’t the best idea considering that the simple touch brought back all of those thoughts of Lena. But that didn’t matter when she could feel how Lena relaxed into her arms. 

“I’m sorry I know I’m being clingy I was just worried that I had made you uncomfortable around me.” Kara couldn’t focus on what Lena was saying, all that she could focus on was the fact that she could feel Lena’s breath against her neck. 

They both slowly pulled away from each other. Kara had the overwhelming urge to comfort Lena. “If anyone is clingy it’s me I text you like fifty times a day.” Kara joked, she hoped that she would be able to make Lena feel a bit better. 

“Well i had better get out of your hair, I’ve got a meeting to get too. Jess will kill me if I’m late.” Lena said it with a semi confident smile. Kara could still see the nervousness laying just underneath. 

Kara wasn’t sure why she blurted it out, after all Lena had just given her an out. She could have taken it, could have put this whole thing behind her; forgotten all about what Lena thought Kara’s secret was. She couldn’t stop herself though, she just had to open her mouth. “Wait Lena are we still on for Sunday?” 

Lena turned around and gave Kara a smirk. “Well I don’t see why we wouldn't be.” 

Things were semi normal after that. Any time the two of them would run into each other during the day they acted just like they always did. Aside from the fact that Kara could have sworn she saw Lena check her out. It must have just been her imagination though, there was no way Lena was into her. 

At lunch Kara let snapper know that she would be taking an extra thirty minutes for her lunch break. She had plans to meet up with Lucy. They were supposed to go shopping today. Kara hoped that they would be able to finish it up in her lunch hour, she was hoping that she could have another movie night with Lena tonight. She was trying to get Lena to watch all of star trek. Lena was more of a star wars person but Kara was trying to get her to love star trek. Kara didn’t want this whole wild plan thing that’s going on to get in the way of their friendship. 

Lucy was waiting by her motorcycle when Kara exited catco. “Hey Kara, you ready to go.” 

Kara smiled and nodded. She hopped on the back of Lucy’s bike. She would have brought hers but it would have been a waste of gas money when she could just ride with Lucy. Kara looked up as they were pulling out, and she met eyes with Lena who was looking at them from the balcony, she had an expression on her face that Kara couldn’t quite place. She had seen it before a few times once during the daxamite invasion and when Lena had seen Alex in her apartment. Alex said that Lena was jealous but Kara doubted that, she still wasn’t sure what Lena’s expression actually meant. 

“Kara can you stop trying to lean off the bike, you’re going to knock us over.” 

Kara had the decency to blush and stutter out a sorry, but that didn’t stop her from turning her head to look at Lena as they drove off. SHe wanted to wave but she wasn’t sure that she should. When they went around the corner Kara went back to focusing on the road in front of them. 

“You finally done staring at your girlfriend?” Lucy said with her signature sass.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Kara whined out, like she was a ten year old. 

“Ok then let's just go get you ready for your not girlfriend then.” Lucy let out a soft laugh when Kara huffed and crossed her arms. It was funny how Kara would immediately turn to acting like a teenager whenever her crush was brought up. 

Lucy let it go for the time being. She didn’t want to push Kara too far, she still needed Kara to cooperate with her. This whole thing was insane, but she couldn't just let Kara blow it; if Kara gave up on it then Lucy would never be able to tell this story at Kara and Lena’s wedding. She already had a plan for how she was going to embarrass Kara on that day. She knew that if Alex had her memories than the other Danvers would be on board with her too. 

They pulled up outside a little cafe, she needed to get some food in Kara or the blonde would spend the next half hour asking when they were going to eat rather than focusing on shopping. 

Kara went to order food while Lucy handled some deo stuff on her phone. She had been to most all of the cafes in national city but she hadn’t even known that this one existed. She was probably more excited about trying a new restaurant than she was about shopping. Shopping was fine but Kara rarely found it as enjoyable as Lucy did. Usually she would just buy what she needed, and whatever was on sale. Though lately Lena had been buying her clothes. At first Kara had objected but then she saw how happy it made Lena to help Kara with shopping. She couldn't say no when Lena’s face lit up like that. The two of them going shopping together had kind of become a tradition. Every month or two they would go on a big shopping trip. They would take a day off and just spend it together roaming around some of the cities stores. 

When Kara got up to the counter she ordered one of almost everything and an extra sticky bun for Lucy. She wasn’t about to just order her regular meal and not try anything new. She was barely able to fit all of the food in her arms, super powers or not there were only so many things one person can hold at a time. She had to dodge her way through the other customers to make it back to where Lucy was sitting.

Lucy was busy talking on the phone, she stopped and gave Kara a smile and a mouthed thank you when the blonde handed over her sticky bun. Kara didn't’ know what Lucy was talking about but she did recognize Vasquez’s voice on the other line. She hadn’t seen Susan in a while, she would have to stop by the desert base soon. 

Kara started digging in while Lucy finished up her call. She hoped it wasn’t anything that would need Lucy to go back to the deo. Kara wasn’t sure she could do this part on her own, mostly because she had no idea what she needed to be shopping for. Buying simple lingerie was easy but she was pretty sure that she needed to buy specific things not just what was least expensive. Lucy would know what to do, and what Kara should buy. 

It didn't take long for Kara to finish up her food, and by the time she was done Lucy had finished her phone call and was just starting on her own lunch. Kara decided to check her phone she knew she would probably have a few texts from Nia and Alex. What she didn't’ expect was a text from Sam. It’s not that she and Sam didn’t text but they just didn’t text often. Even weirder than that was what the text said. 

‘Did you know red, blue and gold are Lena’s favorite colors.’ Sam was never the type of person to just send random things. And Kara was very sure that Lena’s favorite color was in fact green, specifically the same green as her mother’s eyes. Sam would know that. Kara knew that Sam knew that. So the text made even less sense. 

A minute later Sam sent her another text. ‘You know like supergirl’s colors she really likes supergirl’s colors especially on you ;)’ Kara hadn’t thought that Sam could get more confusing but yet here she was. Kara finally decided to answer. She didn't’ want to leave Sam on read no matter how confusing her friends messages were.

k-‘I thought her favorite color was green.’  
S- ‘oh I could have sworn she had told me that her favorite colors were your colors’  
K- ‘what do you mean my colors?’  
S- ‘I just mean colors that Lena thinks would look good on you’

“Kara what’s got you looking at your phone like that." Lucy took the phone out of Kara’s hand to look at the texts. Lucy couldn’t contain the laugh that bubbled out of her. Of course Kara ‘oblivious’ Danvers wouldn’t notice the hints that Sam was trying to flirt with Kara on Lena’s behalf. 

“Sometimes I can’t believe that you are actually a kryptonian prodigy genius.” Kara just gave Lucy an odd look in response. “Sam is obviously trying to flirt for Lena. Well it’s either that or she is saying she knows you are supergirl.”

“No no way Sam knows that. I’ve been extra careful with my identity around her. And there’s no way that she is flirting with me, or flirting for Lena i don’t know it just doesn't make sense Lucy.”   
“Oh Kara you sweet oblivious child. You wouldn’t know what flirting was even if it slapped you in the face.” Lucy slowly shook her head. She was far past finished with Kara’s obliviousness. It could only stay adorable for so long before it became annoying.Seeing that Kara seemed to just be getting more confused Lucy decided to drop it, she handed Kara’s phone back and grabbed her purse. “Come on Kara we’ve got shopping to do.” 

Kara was a bit shocked by the sudden topic change. She went along with Lucy anyways, she wasn’t exactly sure why Lucy was all of a sudden pushing them to shop when she had been taking her time earlier. Kara followed Lucy anyways. They walked across the street to a store that didn’t even have a sign like most, instead it let the goods in the window speak for it. The window display showed mannequins dressed in what had to be the fanciest lingerie that Kara had ever seen. She was completely out of her element. She would have to trust Lucy and her judgment. 

The first thing Kara noticed when they walked in was how the whole place looked for lack of a better word fancy, and obviously expensive. Rao she hoped that she would be able to afford whatever Lucy was about to rope her into buying. Lucy motioned for Kara to go sit on the couch in the corner of the store. Kara obliged knowing that if she followed the other woman around while she was looking then she would just get more nervous and more confused. 

“Ok before I start looking can you write down your measurements for me. It will make this a lot quicker.” She handed Kara a small pad and a pen. Kara quickly scribbled down her information and handed it back to Lucy. 

Kara sat awkwardly as Lucy started going through the clothes. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do. So she pulled out her phone and started answering some of her texts and when she had finished that she scrolled through instagram for a few minutes. She may have spent a while instagram stalking Lena for what had to be the millionth time. SHe had almost memorized all of Lena’s posts. It wasn't like she meant to memorize them she just happened to look at them enough times to memorize them. 

Kara did her best to busy herself as Lucy came back and forth showing her various sets that she wanted Kara to look at. One of the workers came over a few times and asked Kara if she was looking for anything in particular. All Kara could do was blush and stutter out a no then point to Lucy. She truly was too far out of her element here. 

Seeing things like this, things meant to be sexual meant to turn people on, it was still odd for Kara. Growing up on krypton had left her as Alex she never had sex no it was more of she just wasn’t used to it being a public thing. No one talked about it, there were no sex shops no lingerie shops, nothing of the sort. In Fact sex was for some an uncommon thing. There really was no need for it on krypton. After all the matrix created the children and decided who a person would be bonded too. So even after all these years seeing humans be so open about sex can still make her uncomfortable. Maybe one day she would get used to it but for now the public-ness and openness of all of it still left her a bit uneasy. 

It didn't’ take Lucy to long to get everything picked out for Kara. Lucy handed Kara what had to be about ten different sets. Kara just looked at her dumb struck. “Don’t worry we aren’t getting all of them I just need you to go try them on.” 

“Where’s the dressing room?” 

“Just over this way, I’ll wait outside let me know if you need any help.” Lucy said as she not so gently pushed Kara into the dressing room. 

As soon as she closed the door Kara let out a breath. She could do this. She didn’t need to be worried about all of this. It isn’t krypton she’s not about to be shamed for buying something that makes her look sexy. Kara hadn’t looked at what Lucy had picked before, but when she saw the first one she had the sudden urge to fling Lucy into space. The set that Kara was currently looking at was red blue and gold, with a red bra with yellow/gold lace covering it, the panties were similar style but with blue and gold instead of the red. Kara had to say while it wasn’t really her style it did look good and the gold tied the colors together. There was a matching gold garter belt and stockings. It was more flashy than Kara would have liked but she decided to try it on anyways. 

It took her a minute to figure out how to get into them without messing them up. When she went to look at herself in the mirror she wasn’t exactly sure she even had it on right. “Hey Lucy do I have this on right?”

Kara opened the door just enough for Lucy to make her way in. “Ok first you forgot to hook the stockings and second you managed to twist the bra. How did you even do that Kara? You know how to put on a bra.” 

“I don’t know I just didn't want to accidentally tear it in half.” Kara squeaked out quickly. As Lucy started fixing all of the places she had missed. 

“Look Kara if you don’t want to wear this one then fine we both know that you are plenty smart enough to figure out how to get yourself into this. So I’m going to go you just let me know if you find one that you actually like. Remember you need to feel confident in these. If you don’t feel confident then you won’t fool Lena.” Lucy put a hand on Kara’s shoulder. She was definitely going to sneak in that set with whatever else she could get Kara to buy. If what she got from Sam’s texts was right then this would make the perfect gag gift.

She went back out to wait for Kara to try on the rest, she was hoping it wouldn’t take too much longer they both needed to get back to work. Kara more than Lucy, at least Lucy was her own boss at the deo but Kara would have to deal with both James and snapper being mad at her. She had seen how snapper gets when he’s angry before. He was probably worse than Cat when she lost her temper. At least Cat would have a reason when she would get mad at Kara, well usually. And Cat did always aim to help Kara; Snapper really just doesn't like anyone. 

Kara knew that she didn't’ have much time left. So she rushed a bit. Barely paying attention to the sets she was trying on. Well until she reached the seventh one. That one stood out to her. When she looked at herself in the mirror it was different than the others. It had a bit more fabric but still managed to show off her assets. It made her feel different. She felt like Lucy said, she felt confident. That was the key right? To feel confident. She liked a few other ones that she had tried on but the seventh was by far her favorite. 

Kara went ahead and tried on the last two they were more like the seventh one she liked them. They were comfortable and she could move easily in them. Kara wasn’t sure exactly what she needed to get she figured that Lucy would know how many she needed to buy. When she stepped out Lucy was holding out her arms waiting for Kara to hand her the ones she had decided she wasn’t getting. 

Kara didn’t pay much attention to what Lucy was doing as she went to check out. She made idle conversation with the cashier as she rang up her stuff. When Kara looked at the numbers she was left flabbergasted. She didn't think that something with such little fabric could cost so much money. She had to buy this though right? Didn't’ she. She needed it she didn’t have that much money on hand though. She did have one other option. A credit card that Lena had given her.

“One second I need to call someone to double check that I can use this card.” Kara gave the woman what she hoped was an apologetic look but she was pretty sure it came off as more of a grimace. Kara pulled out her phone to call Lena. It only took a few seconds for Lena to pick up the phone. 

“Hey Kara, I was about to call you Snapper is looking for you he says something about you taking too long on an already long lunch break.”

“O yeah I’ll be back soon I just need to ask you about something first. That card you gave me are you sure that I can use it for anything? is it ok with you?” Kara ran a nervous hand through her hair. 

“Yeah of course you can Kara, and don’t worry about Snapper I will come up with some excuse for you.” Kara could practically hear Lena’s smile through the phone. Her heart skipped a little beat at the happiness in Lena’s voice. 

Kara put her phone back in her pocket and pulled out the black credit card that Lena had given her a few weeks back.She hadn’t used it at all yet. She felt weird about using it she felt like it meant she was using her best friend for money. Kara wasn’t exactly sure why the cashier in front of her was looking so bewildered. Maybe it was weird that she had called someone to make sure she could use the card. Kara turned to see if Lucy had any explanation but Lucy had near the same expression on her face as the cashier did. 

Kara was glad when she walked out of the store. She had her fill of awkwardness for the day. Lucy offered to drop Kara’s stuff off at her apartment for her so that she wouldn’t be any later for work. She decided against riding back with Lucy instead she opted for a quick flight to catco. 

She could hear snappers angry ranting before she even touched down on Catco’s roof. She was still straightening out her shirt when she ran into Snapper while walking not her desk. How could she have missed him. She was so close to getting to her desk and acting like she hadn’t been late at all. She just hoped that Lena had come up with a good excuses for her.

“Pony tale, you’re late. Get to your desk and get me you’re article on the zoo illegally obtaining new rare animals on my desk in two hours or you are going to be on obituaries for the next month.” 

“Yes sir.” Kara rushed out the quicker she got away from him the less she would have to deal with his glare and the less likely he was to ask her questions about where she had been during lunch. 

Kara already finished the article that morning. So thankfully she would be able to get the article in to him immediately. She decided to just act like she was working for a little while. She wanted to give Snapper a little while to cool down before going to see him. If she went to see him immediately it would just annoy him. She didn’t feel like getting into a fight with him. She hoped that she would get time to invite Lena over before it gets too late. Around four James always tries to go talk to Lena. Maybe she was being overprotective or jealous or she just hated how Lena looked uncomfortable every time he tried to corner her so that she would talk to him. 

Eventually Kara went to drop her article off with snapper, she already knew that he was going to tear it apart and send it back for her to do again. He did that with everything she wrote, at this point if he didn't’ send it back to be redone then Kara would have to suspect he had been replaced by a white martian. This time he didn’t rip her apart verbally when she handed over the article instead he just snatched it from her hand and gave a disinterested grunt. 

She spent the next two hours working on a few various things and double checking some of Nia’s work. Nia was doing well for someone who had just gotten into reporting. She reminded Kara a bit of herself. Kara had no doubt that Nia was going to go far. She had so much potential. Kara just hoped that she would be able to help Nia realize that potential.

She finished up everything she had to do, at least for the day. Since she had not only started working before she left for work and had clocked in early she would probably be able to leave a bit early. She would stick around until Lena was done working though. Kara knew that she could easily find something to do while she waited. She always did and she didn’t want to make Lena feel like she needed to rush through her work. Although Kara would pull Lena away from work if it got too late into the night. She knew that if she didn’t step in then Lena would work herself to utter exhaustion. 

Kara was always turned into Lena’s heart beat and when she heard it speed up in the way it always did when Lena was uncomfortable or scared. Kara had memorized exactly what things make Lena’s heart rate change. Each change was different. Each different speed meant something different for Lena’s mood. The only other people that Kara had memorized this with was Alex and Eliza. 

Kara was speed walking to Lena’s office, well it was also James' office and had been Cat’s office. (she was still a bit mad that James had changed Cat’s office, Cat wouldn't be happy about it when she came back) Just as Kara had suspected James had managed to corner Lena in the office again. He had been trying to ‘talk sense’ into Lena since the break up. And ever since the break up Kara has been working extra hard to keep him away from Lena. Kara could see how much better, how much happier Lena was since they split. Everyone could tell, she smiled more and she was more open about what projects she was working on. 

As she approached the glass office she could hear James almost shouting, without her superheroing. He was saying something about how he had been right and deserved another chance. Kara figured it was a perfect time to interrupt him. 

“Hey Lena can I get your help really quick, I need to borrow one of your contacts at the governor's office.” Kara said as soon as she walked through the door. James seemed to freeze in place suddenly not wanting anyone to know that he had just been trying to fight with Lena. Kara could see the relief on Lena’s face. 

“Of course,” Lena turned her head to look back at James. “Sorry, but something more important has come up.” Kara had to stop herself from laughing at the obvious insult. 

James’s face was one of pure insult and shock. He tried to huff out something as they walked out the door. “Me not important, no you’re not important” He managed to get out right as the door shut. 

Lena followed Kara out of the office and once they were out of earshot the both of them started laughing. Lena was the first one to catch her breath. “Thank you for the save Kara. I really appreciate it.” Lena put a gently hand on Kara’s bicep. 

It took an embarrassing amount of concentration for Kara to form words, the simple touch had her heart doing somersaults. “I uh I don’t mind I’m happy to help.” 

“Well I appreciate it.” Lena leaned up and gave Kara a quick kiss on the cheek. That seemed to short circuit Kara’s brain. She wasn’t sure what she bumbled out but she knew it certainly wasn’t actually words. 

“So do you actually need one of my contacts or did you just come up with an excuse to get me out of there?” They had started walking to Kara’s desk. They both knew that James wasn’t going to go to Snappers floor. Every time he would show up Snapper would give him a lecture on how real journalism is supposed to work. 

“I don't’ need a contact but I did want to ask you if you wanted to have another movie night tonight? We can catch up on game of thrones before the new season comes out.” Kara gave Lena one of her signature sunny Danvers smiles. That smile never failed to make Lena melt. 

“That sounds great. Do you mind if we have it at my place? I’ve got some L-corp stuff I need to work on while we watch.” Lena looked a bit apologetic. She hated having to work during their time together but Kara always understood. Part of being best friends with a ceo meant that Lena would have to work a lot. Kara was just glad to have time with Lena. 

“Of course not. You’ve got that viewing room that will be perfect to watch the show in. It will be great.” Lena visibly relaxed. Kara hated that Lena felt bad about switching the place for movie night. She made a mental note to try to stop by Lena’s place to hang out more. 

Lena was leaning against Kara’s desk as she went through her emails. Kara looked up at Lane and had a thought. “You know you should probably get your own office, I know you like to walk around and keep an eye on things but you should get a place where you don't’ have to be in the same room as James whenever you need to fill out paperwork, or when you just need to sit down.”

“I know I should. I just don’t want to take an office away from another person. It’s not like there’s any free ones in the building.” Lena said with a shrug. 

“Well actually there’s a whole floor that could be renovated and turned into offices. Cat had meant to renovate it but she left before she got the chance. Maybe you could renovate it and turn part of it into your office?” Kara knew that she would have to clear out their old super hide out but it would be worth it to make sure that Lena got her own space. 

“Really? How is there a whole floor that no one is using.” Lena had looked up from her phone and was not looking back at Kara with an arched eyebrow. 

“Yeah the 23 floor I think. Part of it is used for storing old equipment but most of it is completely empty.” 

“Well since I’ve got a little bit of time to kill avoiding and need to avoid James I might as well go ahead and check them out. Care to join me? Or do you plan to keep checking your emails and pretending that you didn’t already finish your work.” Kara spluttered and blushed embarrassed at being caught in her rouse; while Lena just smirked with a knowing glint in her eye. 

It took them about a half hour of keeping themselves busy before they were able to leave catco. Thankfully they had been able to narrowly avoid James on their way out. Kara had to admit she missed the days when she could spend half the day with Lena ‘interviewing’ her at L-corp; today reminded her of those days. Lena had foregone having a driver for the day instead deciding to drive herself to work. Kara was kind of sad not to be able to say hi to Frank but she certainly wasn't going to complain about seeing Lena in the front seat of a Porsche. 

The draw back of Lena driving was that the other woman wasn’t able to talk as much on the drive. Usually they would have long conversations while they rode back to the other’s place. But Kara loved being able to watch Lena like this, when she would make that little concentrated face as she watched the road. Lena could be careless when driving on her own but any time Kara was in the car she would always be more focus on the road, more careful of everything around them. It was one of the smaller ways that Lena would try to be protective of her. 

Kara hadn’t realized how long it had been since she had been to Lena’s penthouse. There was now a new doorman and Kara had to re do the whole process of being given access up to Lena’s place. She truly hadn’t meant to make it so long between visits there.   
But she had been avoiding Lena’s place since she had seen James there that once. She had subconsciously decided to stay away. 

When they got to Lena’s floor Kara was surprised to see that Lena had remodeled. Her place had somehow gotten colder, even less personal. It looked almost like when Kara had first visited, no photos on the walls or anywhere. There were some paintings hung up. Kara even caught sight of one that she had painted for Lena and given to her for her birthday. 

“I’ve got to go check in with Sam real quick, you just make yourself at home.” Lena said as she headed into her home office. 

Kara flitted around the room doing her best to not listen into Lena’s call, sometimes it was hard not to accidentally listen in. She was so used to listening Lena’s heart eat that sometimes she would relax and end up listening to her conversations. Kara had just started to go through the kitchen looking for popcorn when she heard Lena mention her. She couldn’t help herself but to listen then. 

“Sam can’t we just forget about the whole thing. I feel like I’m about to mess things p with Kara.” She could hear the stress in her voice. 

“No Lena we can’t just drop it, we’ve already started. I’ve already gone and made myself look like a fool with those texts. You can’t back out now. It’s going to work you know it will.” 

“Of course it’s going to work but will it be worth it? I want her to tell me but I just feel like all this is doing is pushing her away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed I'm not sure when i will have chapter 3 up but I have the next few days free so I will be working on it. Let me know what you thought, I appreciate the feedback.


	3. Chapter 3: Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Lena's pov, I've skipped over most of the things that werealready covered from Kara's pov but this explains what's going on on Lena's side of things. It's a little rushed but this will put us in the perfect place for chapter 4

This whole plan had been Sam’s idea. Lena had thought that maybe if she just waited a while longer then Kara would tell her. She had held onto hope that if she waited long enough Kara would trust her enough to tell her the truth about being supergirl. Two years she waited, two years of thinking that she wasn’t good enough for her friend to trust her. She felt like she still hadn’t proven herself. She kept trying and trying but no matter what she did Kara didn’t seem to trust her enough. 

She even found herself wallowing in it, in the feeling of once again not being enough. She hadn’t been enough for Lillian, or enough to keep Lex from losing his mind. Kara had always made her feel like she was enough like just being herself was all she needed to do. Kara had made her feel whole, made her feel like she had never been broken at all. But now, after having waited for so long for Kara to give Lena the same trust that she gave her, it was starting to feel like she wasn't enough for her best friend. She felt like an idiotic child. Having given so much of her heart for Kara just for Kara not to be able to trust Lena with her own. 

It took a while for Lena to get to the point where she could try to look at things from Kara’s point of view. When she finally took into consideration everything that the other woman had been through it made sense that she wouldn’t have told her yet. She was afraid, not afraid of Lena betraying her but of Lena being angry at her for keeping the secret for so long. Kara had been trying to protect herself at first. Then she had been trying to protect Lena. Then eventually she felt that it was too late to tell Lena with out her hating her for keeping the secret for so long. It was a bit convoluted but it was the truth Lena knew it. 

She knew how her best friend thought and how Kara may not seem it but she was insecure and scared of losing more people. She held the weight of the world on her shoulders. It was hard to remember that sometimes she could trust someone else to help her lift it. Lena knew that Kara wasn’t going to be willing to just put that weight down with out someone pushing her too. Kara was going to run herself ragged before she even considered letting someone else help her; not because of pride but because she was scared that it would get the other person killed. 

After that she became more at ease with the fact that Kara hadn’t told her yet. Well that was until one after noon when Sam dropped a bomb on her. Lena had no idea that Sam had figured out Kara’s secret, until Sam had casually mentioned it one night while they were on the phone. Lena had nearly dropped her phone in shock, yes she knew that Kara’s disguise wasn’t exactly great but it was still surprising that Sam figured it out so easily. First thing the next morning she flew out to see Sam and Ruby. Apparent they had a lot of important things to talk about. 

“How did you figure it all out?” was the first thing she said when Sam opened the door. Luckily Sam seemed to immediately pick up on what she was talking about.

“It's you, the way she looks at you Lena. They both have the exact same look in their eyes when they look at you.” 

“What do you mean? What look in her eye?” Lena plopped down on Sam’s couch. She was used to just coming in and making herself at home at Sam’s place. Even though Sam had moved it had done little to get in the way of their friendship. Both of them were used to having to move around and be away from each other a lot. It came with the territory. 

“The ‘I’m in love with Lena Luthor look’ she is constantly giving you heart eyes.” Sam said as she sat down next to Lena, she handed Lena a glass of wine before taking a sip from her own glass. 

“She does not give me heart eyes, if she did I would have noticed it.” Lena shot back. She wasn’t about to let herself start having hope that her crush on Kara was reciprocated. She knew that it wasn’t, after all she had even asked Kara out to the gala but she had shown up with that man child. Of course Kara hadn’t invited him but Lena remembers the sting of jealousy and pain when she had seen them dancing. 

“If she doesn't give you heart eyes then why has Ruby, Winn and Alex also told me that she gives you heart eyes.” Sam turned to look Lena in the eye. She was giving her the look she always gave Lena when she knew she was lying, or in this case in denial. 

“I-I she does not.”

“You sound like a toddler. Come on Lena you know it's true.” Sam just rolled her eyes and waited for Lena to come up with an actual response. 

“I do not.” Lena huffed. 

“Look we could argue about this all day or we could talk about what you obviously came here to talk about.” Sam leaned back, and watched Lena as she thought about what she wanted to say next. After a minute Sam decided that she would just put it out in the open for Lena. “you already know Kara is supergirl, but we both know she hasn’t told you.”

“What how did you-”

“If she had already told you then it would have been J'onn knocking on my door not you.” Sam was challenging Lena to say something else to come up with an excuse. But there was none, she knew Sam was right. If Kara had told her she’s supergirl then she would have gone to J'onn (since Alex had her mind whipped) or Kara first instead of immediately flying out to see Sam. 

“So she hasn’t told me so what.” Lena grumbled out. 

“And you want her to tell you.”

“Of course I do but I also know Kara and right now she’s terrified that I will hate her fro keeping the secret for so long. She’s not going to tell me at least not any time soon.” Lena had long since resigned herself to that fact. 

“Well what if we came up with a way to get Kara to tell you.” Sam’s voice was laced with mischief. Lena knew that this was trouble, bu then again wouldn’t it be worth it to finally get things out in the open with Kara. 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to force her out.” Lena ran a hand through her hair. 

In all honesty Lena wasn’t even sure if she wanted Kara to tell her. It would change everything. She wasn’t sure she was ready for that. She wanted to be honest with Kara but she was worried that it could mean that she had to tell Kara about her feelings for her. Or that they would start to grow apart. Logically Lena knew that none of that would happen but that didn’t dissuade her fears. 

 

“Lena at this point the only way that Kara is going to have the guts to tell you is if she’s given a push. You don’t need to force her out I just want us to give her a gentle shove.” Sam said it so nonchalantly that Lena almost believed that whatever plan her friend had wasn’t going to be trouble. The key being Almost believing her. 

“Sam no, we can’t do that.” 

“You haven’t even heard the plan yet.” Sam rolled her eyes and gave Lena a playful glare. She knew her friend, and she knew that Lena’s first instinct was to shut this down. While Lena was willing to take risks with business she was much less willing to do so when it came to her personal life. 

“Ok, tell me what your plan is.” Lena rolled her eyes and leaned back waiting for Sam to continue. 

“Well our first step would be to accuse Kara of being a stripper.”

“WHAT?!? Sam no, what the fuck. Where are you even getting this idea from.” Lena nearly spilled her drink in her shock. She knew Sam would have a wild plan but this was whole other level of insanity.

“You aren't even listening to me Lena this is a good plan you have to hear the whole explanation first.”

“I’ll let you continue but you’re on thin ice.” Lena wasn’t about to leave but she wasn’t about to let Sam continue if it got too out of hand.

“Well you see Lena Kara does that whole shirt rip thing.”

“Yes, and her shirts all have snaps instead of actual buttons so that she won’t have to replace every shirt.” Lena said flatly. 

“Exactly. She has snaps on her clothes and you know who else wears clothes with snaps?” Lena knew it was a rhetorical question. She also knew what Sam was saying. It was a stretch but it was still true. “Strippers do Lena. Super heroes and strippers are the only people who consistently wear snaps on their clothes.” 

“I get what you’re saying Sam but that’s still insane. And what would that even accomplish. It would just make Kara uncomfortable.”

“That’s part of the point. Now let me explain the next part. The second step is to ask Kara to give you a lap dance.” that time Lena did actually spit out her drink. Her face had suddenly turned redder than Supergirl’s cape. Lena tried to splutter out a response but Sam picked up before Lena could find her words. “She won’t actually give you the lap dance. She is going to back out and she’ll tell you the truth.”

“Sam wouldn’t she feel forced to do that.” 

“No look she can just say no, and you back down, but she can also tell you the truth, or like and play it off like you are right. Then she will go back at the last second and tell you that she’s supergirl.” She said it like it was the most logical thing in the world. 

“Sam this is insane.”

“Yes it is, but haven’t you already tried every sane idea? The only option you have left is the insane options.” 

Lena had to agree with that. She had tried to coax Kara into trusting her with the secret. She had tried to get Kara to realize that she already knew. She had dropped hints for weeks even. But nothing had worked. “Ok I’ll try it you’re way, but if anything goes wrong I’m telling Kara that it was all your idea.” 

“And I will take all the blame. Hell if this goes bad then I will tell Kara that I was the one to pressure you into this.” 

 

They spent the rest of the night clearing out he details of the plan. Lena was still nervous about it but she knew that she didn’t really have any other options and not being able to have Kara turn to her as supergirl was tearing them apart. She knew it was hurting Kara and it was hurting her too. That's the only reason she agreed to the plan. Because in the end this plan was a less painful than them keeping these secrets from each other. So she would risk her dignity to keep Kara’s friendship. It was about friend ship, not about her crush. She couldn't make this about her crush this whole thing would be ten thousand times worse if she started thinking about her crush. 

It was another week before Lena could get her head straight enough to attempt the first step of the plan. She usually worked late hours with Kara but this time she made sure to make it more obvious in hopes that they could have one of there impromptu nights together. She had taken over what used to be Cat’s office. She had been working from there for the past few weeks. She enjoyed being able to work so close to Kara and since James had decided to ditch coming into work it made things much easier. 

It was around 11pm when Kara took the bait and came into her office. Lena felt her heart skip a little at the adorable smile on Kara’s face. She couldn't’ help but give Kara a once over she hadn’t seen Kara at all during the day. She was surprised too see that Kara had worn one her ‘gay outfits’ as Sam had dubbed them, Lena was inclined to agree if only for the fact that they make Lena feel even gayer than she already is. 

“Ready to head home? Well not home but to my place?” Kara said suddenly nervous at mislabeling her apartment as Home for both of them. But Kara wasn’t far off, to Lena anywhere Kara was was home. Kara’s apartment had become much more comfortable than Lena’s own. 

“Let me grab my purse and we can head out.” Lena didn’t really need to turn around to grab her purse but she did so that she could try to hide her blush from Kara. 

Lena shot off a quick text to her driver as they headed to the elevator. Kara made a point to stop and say goodnight to the few people still left in the office, she also made a point to remind them to get at least a little sleep tonight. Lena did her best to slow her quickly beating heart. She loved how Kara was so caring towards everyone she worked with and everyone she met. Kara had the purest heart that Lena had ever seen. 

Lena knew she needed to stay awake to make Sam’s plan work but she couldn’t help the exhaustion pulling at her mind. She leaned on Kara the whole elevator ride. She was thankful for Kara carefully putting an arm around her and helping her out to the waiting car. She drifted off a little during the ride, and before she was even aware that they had started moving they were stopping and Kara was gently rousing her, and helping her out of the car. Lena woke up enough to give Frank a quick thank you and let him know he had the rest of the night off. 

“Sorry I fell a sleep a little there.” Lena said sheepishly as they walked up the stairs to Kara’s apartment. The buildings elevator had been broken for as long as Lena had known Kara. Some days she was glad that she had to use the stairs it was a good chance to get some steps in but at the moment Lena loathed the stairs. She was far to tired to see straight. 

Lena was leaning into Kara, she didn't’ really need the support she could stand on her own but she also loved the feel of Kara’s arm around her as she helped her up the flights of steps. She tried to hide her disappointment when Kara had to let her go to open up the apartment door. Judging by the apologetic look on Kara’s face Lena hadn’t done a good job of hiding her own disappointment. 

As Kara walked in Lena took a deep breath it was now or never. She could do this. She had a plan all she needed to do now was to stick to it. She shook off her nerves as she walked into Kara’s room to grab a shirt. She fought to keep her heart rate steady if it sped up to much it could give her away. She felt guilty for going through Kara’s drawers, it felt like an invasion of privacy but she needed to find one of Kara’s button ups that had the snaps. Lena let out a relieved breath when she finally found one. She promptly pulled it out of the drawer and called Kara in.

“Kara! Why didn’t you tell me?” Lena was glad for years of learning to lie to Lillian and even to Lex. Her practice came in handy now, after all she was lying to a human, wait no kryptonian lie detector.

Lena watched as Kara stumbled over her words and tried to work through what she needed to do. She hoped that Kara was just going to come clean right off the boat but she knew that was rather unlikely. Especially with the way Kara was blushing and stuttering. Kara was trying to stall as she came up with a plan. Lena knew what Kara looked like when she was thinking and at the moment Kara was trying to disguise the fact that she was formulating a plan of her own. 

Lena was expecting Kara to say something about the snaps being comfortable made it easy to get dressed quickly, what she hadn’t expected was for Kara to say she was a stripper. Sam had told her this could happen but Lena knew how Kara was she blushed at the mention of anything sexual so she figured that Kara wouldn’t try to pretend to be a stripper. Lena was taken aback when Kara agreed to give her a lap dance, so she panicked. She told Kara they could do it next week. Then it would at least give Lena time to mentally prepare if Kara went through with it.

The rest of the night had an air of awkwardness to it that Lena didn’t like. She kind of wished she wasn’t wearing the button up that she had grabbed, usually she loved wearing Kara’s clothes but with everything the plan she didn’t feel right wearing it. 

She already hated this plan but it was to late to go back on it. She would have to follow through or she would look like a weird idiot. God what would Kara think if she did that. Lena couldn't’ deal with the risk of embarrassment. Maybe tomorrow she would be able to come up with an out. 

She barely slept that night, she could see Kara tossing and turning and she hated it. Kara wasn’t usually a peaceful sleeper, it certainly wasn’t her fault that Kara couldn’t sleep but she still felt like it was. At around four am she gave up on trying to sleep she couldn't not with Kara this close not with all the thoughts running through her head. Instead of sleeping she decided to try to quietly do some work. She had a lap top she kept at Kara’s. In hind sight over the last few weeks she had practically moved in with Kara. Kara had a section of clothes that she kept washed for Lena to borrow. 

People in the office had mistaken them fro a couple on multiple occasions. They truly did act like a couple but that was just because they were so close. Or at least that's what Lena told herself. She couldn’t open herself to the possibility that they could actually become a couple. Hope was a dangerous thing, and she didn’t want to give herself hope when things could go wrong. When so much was on the line like it was with her and Kara. She still wasn’t ready to risk her heart. 

Lena worked silently until the sun came up and then she made up her mind she couldn’t face Kara for breakfast she needed to get out of there. She needed to get her mind together but she couldn't just leave with out telling Kara. She knew the blonde would worry if she just disappeared. Last time she went mia on Kara she had come home to find that Kara had called in Alex Brainy and half the deo to find her because she was scared that Lex or someone had kidnapper her. Kara had some abandonment issues. Lena was used to Kara checking in whit her at random times, she had gotten used to it some days she even looked forward to it. It was nice to know there was someone who thought of her every day. 

So when she got the chance she sneakily woke Kara up and came up with the excuse of a work emergency. She felt bad lying to Kara but the truth would have been worse. She knew Kara would go back to sleep and she could go into work. She hadn’t worked out of her L-corp office in a few weeks not since she had started using Cat’s office. 

It was interesting to see her employees so shocked at seeing her. In hind sight it may have been smart to give Jess a heads up that she was coming. After all Jess was a part of the lie she had told Kara. 

 

Lena spent much of the day hunched over her computer or in the lab. Between those two though she would check her phone and wait for Kara to text her or call her or anything. But the text never came. With every passing hour Lena grew more and more worried she even called Alex to see if Kara was hurt. She couldn’t remember the last time Kara had gone silent like this. She couldn’t remember any time Kara had gone silent.

She made a mistake this whole plan was a mistake she should never have done it never have pushed Kara. Before she could even think about it she was calling Sam up and angrily ranting about how Kara was ignoring her. It took Sam less than half an hour to show up at L-corp with food in hand and Ruby too. Lena was never able to stay sad when Ruby was around. After all she didn’t want her niece seeing her heart broken. 

“It’s going to be ok Lena. I promise, Kara is probably just distracted or taking some time for herself.” Sam had been purposely avoiding mentioning the plan itself. She didn't want Ruby to ask any questions abut what they were doing. 

“Are you sure about that I don’t know what she’s going to do. What if she doesn’t answer back?”

“She will Lena, just give her some time, and if she doesn't answer you can always try to apologize tomorrow at work.I know it’s not ideal but if she’s uncomfortable that could help.” Sam put a comforting hand on Lena’s shoulder. 

“Wait what did you do? Are you and Kara alright did you break up or something?” Ruby said, Sam’s eyes bulged a bit and Lena turned beat red. Of course Ruby would think that she and Kara were dating. 

“Sadly they aren't even dating.” Sam said giving Lena the side eye. She knew she was out numbered and she was almost regretting inviting the two over. They were going to give her trouble she should have known that before she even called Sam.

“Hahaha Sam. to answer your question Ruby me and Kara are in an awkward spot we aren't fighting but things are just weird.”

“Did you two drunkenly hook up or something.”

“RUBY NO!” Lena could feel her face turn bright red, she wasn't mad just very very surprised by the young girls comment. That comment had Alex’s influence written all over it. It was times like these that Lena regretted pushing Sam to ask Alex out. 

“Ok ok, so it’s just one of you twos weird friend things?”

“Yes.” 

 

 

Lena took Sam’s advice and she went into work the next day at catco. She arrived early ready to try to see Kara. She didn’t want to cause a scene and she knew no one or at least not many people other than Kara would come in before hours. She just hoped that Kara would do the same today. The absolute last thing she wanted to do was to accidentally embarrass Kara at work. It may be her work place too but she was the boss she could get rid of any embarrassment it would be different for Kara, she would have to deal with rumors and gossip and teasing from the other people in the office. 

Lena was leaned up against Kara’s desk when the blonde entered the bull pen. Lena was revealed to see Kara smile when she caught her eye. Maybe Sam was right and Kara had just gotten distracted…. For a whole 24 hours and not checked her phone. That thought brought all of Lena’s previous nerves back. She needed to make things up to Kara she needed to let Kara know that she was sorry that she knew she had crossed a line. 

She made the first move towards Kara she needed to be the one to start this conversation. “I’m sorry to do this at work Kara, I just need to know if we’re ok? You didn’t text or answer the phone at all yesterday and I’m just worried that I overstepped and made you uncomfortable.” 

“Oh Lena you didn't’ do anything wrong, everything's fine. Lucy just came back into town and I got caught up spending the day with her.” Lena wasn’t expecting Kara to pull her into a hug but when Kara did she hugged back just as tightly. 

“I’m sorry I know I’m being clingy I was just worried that I had made you uncomfortable around me.” Lena was trying not to cry she guessed now she knew how Kara felt that day that she thought she had been kidnapped.

Lena pulled away from the hug if she stayed in Kara’s arms any longer she may do something she’d regret. “If anyone is clingy it’s me I text you like fifty times a day.” The comment made Lena want to pull Kara into an other hug and tell her that she didn’t need to apologize that she understood why Kara was so worried that she knew but she couldn’t do that. This wasn’t the time to tell Kara that she knew her secret. 

Lena was ready to walk away and forget about this whole mess when Kara called out to her and said “Wait, Lena. Are we still on for sunday?”

For a moment Lena couldn’t breathe or even think but then she was going into her default Luthor confidence, “Well I don’t see why we wouldn’t be.” 

With that Lena walked away she didn't know if her heart could take any further conversation with out exploding. Was Kara really going to go through with this? Lena had just given her the perfect out, she could have just let her leave and then brushed this whole thing under the rug. But she didn't’ do that she made a point to make sure Lena knew that she was still willing to do this. 

Lena was hoping that Kara wouldn’t follow through, she didn’t think she would be able to survive if Kara actually did give her a lap dance. As soon as Lena reached her office she was calling Sam to give the other woman a quick update on the situation. With Kara changing her mind this meant that not only was there a higher chance of Kara following through with the lie but also a lower chance of Sam’s insane plan actually succeeding. 

Lena knew gay panic well but she had never had gay panic quite like the type she had when thinking about Kara, especially when she thought about what Kara would look like straddling her wearing nothing but flimsy lingerie. Maybe Lex was right aliens would kill her, not the way he thought they would but instead a particular kyrptonian would inadvertently give her a heart attack with her abs. 

She wasn’t prepared for this. Then again she didn’t want to pull out of this. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she passed up this opportunity, after all Kara wanted to do this. It only took a few rings for Sam to pick up the phone. Usually Sam was rather busy but she had been making sure to make herself more available because of their little plan. It only took a minute for Lena to fill Sam in on how things went with Kara. Apparently she wasn’t the only one surprised by Kara’s willingness to go through with it. Sam had figured that when Lena went to apologize Kara would just spit out the truth. Kara wasn’t good at lying much less keeping up a lie when she’s been pressed. 

After the call Lena went back to work as usual, her chest felt lighter knowing that she and Kara were alright. Things were almost back to normal. Hopefully she and Kara cold go back to their usual lunches and nights over. Lena didn’t want this to change things. At least not yet. She wasn’t ready for everything to change yet. She needed to hold on to the stability for a little while longer. 

"You didn’t text or answer the phone at all yesterday and I’m just worried that I overstepped and made you uncomfortable.” Lena was nervously finding with her hands and looking at the ground. Kara had never seen Lena act that nervous. 

“Oh Lena you didn't’ do anything wrong, everything's fine. Lucy just came back into town and I got caught up spending the day with her.” Kara pulled Lena into a hug, maybe it wasn’t the best idea considering that the simple touch brought back all of those thoughts of Lena. But that didn’t matter when she could feel how Lena relaxed into her arms. 

“I’m sorry I know I’m being clingy I was just worried that I had made you uncomfortable around me.” Kara couldn’t focus on what Lena was saying, all that she could focus on was the fact that she could feel Lena’s breath against her neck. 

They both slowly pulled away from each other. Kara had the overwhelming urge to comfort Lena. “If anyone is clingy it’s me I text you like fifty times a day.” Kara joked, she hoped that she would be able to make Lena feel a bit better. 

She was a bit disappointed when Kara didn’t stop by for lunch but that soon faded when Kara texted her. At least it meant that Kara wasn’t giving her the silent treatment. She was out with Lucy Lane. Kara occasionally talked about her, Alex had once told her about how when Lucy had arrived Kara had said she was beautiful smelled good and that she would even date her. It was understandable that Lena felt a bit of jealousy when thinking about Kara spending a long lunch hour with the lawyer. 

She threw herself into work for the next thirty minutes until Kara called her. Kara was the only one who could call her while she was working. She had taken extra measures to make sure that she wasn’t interrupted while working but for Kara she had thrown those measures out the window. Kara was the exception to all her rules, to everything. 

“Hey Kara, I was about to call you Snapper is looking for you he says something about you taking too long on an already long lunch break.” Lena couldn’t hide the relief and excitement in her voice. Kara was talking to her like they usually did and that meant things were going to be ok. 

“yeah I’ll be back soon I just need to ask you about something first. That card you gave me are you sure that I can use it for anything? is it ok with you?” Lena could tell that Kara was worried that she would think that Kara was using her for her money; Lena know better than that, she knew Kara better than that. She was happy that Kara was finally using the gift she had given her a year ago. 

“Yeah of course you can Kara, and don’t worry about Snapper I will come up with some excuse for you.” Lena said happily. She didn't like dealing with snapper but she would do anything to help Kara and if dealing with that jack ass was what Kara needed then that’s what Lena would do. 

 

 

The week was relatively normal for them. She continued to go over to Kara’s place every other day. She even stayed the night twice. Lena had noticed some subtle changes in Kara over the week too. She was carrying herself differently. She was more confident. Not in the way that people like herself or Cat Grant were but in her own way. She still had the same puppy like attitude, but she seemed more comfortable in her own skin. It made Lena happy to see it. She loved every part of Kara but she always wished that Kara would realize just how amazing she is. Lena hoped that Kara was on the path to that realization. 

Every time Lena had been to Kara’s apartment over the week she had noticed different shopping bags that Kara had tried to hide. There were subtle changes to the apartment. Somethings had been moved around and Kara now had a set of speakers. Lena did her best not to think to much about it after all she knew well enough that this was probably just Kara preparing. Lena wished she could prepare, all she could do was panic about the possibility of seeing the woman she was secretly in love with half dressed. 

Sam had been teasing her unendingly over the week. For the person who had come up with the whole plan she was doing far to much joking about it. Lena had taken to only coming over to Sam’s when Ruby was there. Ruby’s comments about her and Kara were much easier to deal with than Sam's. 

There wasn’t much Lena could do to prepare herself. In all honesty Lena was on the verge o f pulling out of it herself. She felt bad, she felt like she was using Kara maybe she could just come clean tell Kara everything. It's what she should do, and it’s what she would do. By Sunday morning she had made her decision she was just going to tell Kara she knew. She wasn’t going to keep up this lie she couldn’t. She just hoped that Kara wouldn't’ be mad at her for it. She would understand if Kara was. 

For once Lena was actually too stressed to go into work. She couldn’t keep her mind straight. It kept wandering back to Kara to what she knew she needed to do. She wished she hadn’t listened to Sam. Wished that she had just left things between her and Kara the way they were. It wouldn't have been so bad, sure the secret between them was painful for both of them but wasn’t the pain worth avoiding the situation Lena found herself in now. Apparently other people had noticed that she was missing from the office. Kara had called her multiple times and Lena had the feeling that Jess was about to show up at her door. 

Lena couldn't bring herself to answer Kara’s texts or calls she just wasn’t ready to see or even talk to Kara. How could she tell her best friend that she betrayed her trust like this. Kara had gone through with everything hell Lena had even gotten an email from the credit card company asking about why she had uncharacteristically bought lingerie from a down town shop. It wouldn’t be right for her to keep going when Kara thought that Lena was sure that she was a stripper. Kara had no idea that this was all a lie how could she manipulate Kara like that.

Lena was wallowing in regret nursing a scotch and wondering if she could get brainy to lend her his ring so that she could go back and undo all of this. She hated this, hated herself for following through yes she had thought that Kara would back out and for a while she thought that maybe it wold be okay if Kara followed through but then Lena realized she couldn’t use Kara like this not when she had feelings for her. Feelings that she figured Kara probably didn’t reciprocate. 

She knew she needed to call Kara before the blonde showed up at her door with her new super squad in toe. It was as if Kara had read her mind as just a second later a knock came to the door. Lena took a breath and got up to answer. She was hoping that it was Jess not Kara. She couldn’t look Kara in the eye right now. 

Apparently the universe wasn't on her side though as when she opened the door she found a sheepish looking Kara Danvers standing outside, holding a bag of take out and with an odd backpack slung over her shoulder. 

“Lena! You’re ok I was so worried you hadn’t answered the phone and Jess told me you hadn’t come into work today.” Kara said as she pulled Lena into a bone crushing hug. 

“I’m fine Kara I promise, I didn’t mean to worry you.” Lena could tell that her voice didn't’ hold the same confidence it usually did. 

“Lena, I know what’s going on.” Kara said putting a hand on Lena’s shoulder and giving her a reassuring look.

“No no you don’t Kara, I’ve been lying to you I’ve been using you.” Lena couldn't help the sob that escaped her throat. 

“Lena no. Sam told me, she called me two days ago and told me the whole thing. She told me it was her idea and how you felt like you were manipulating me into this. Lena you didn’t I wouldn’t have gone through all of this if it wasn’t what I wanted to do.” Kara placed a gentle kiss on Lena’s forehead. “Now are we going to do this or did I spend a week with Lucy embarrassing me for nothing?” Kara said with a mischievous glint in her eye. 

Lena couldn’t help the blush that came to her cheeks or the stammering as she tried to form words. Kara wanted this, did that mean Kara wanted her?


	4. Chapter 4: the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot what plot? this is just sin and jokes but mostly sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go ahead and apologize for how long it took me to update but I just wanted to make sure I finished this the way I wanted to. I'm pretty happy with how this chapter came out I hope it's a good conclusion to this crazy crack fic. This chapter is a bit shorter.

If just two weeks ago anyone have told Kara that she would be in Lena’s bed straddling the ceo’s lap with no pants on with only her button up and a red and gold garter belt and stockings. She would have called them absolutely insane. Yet here she was. Lena’s lipstick was smudged and Kara had no doubts that the lipstick had smeared on her face as well. Lena was still fully clothed but she looked completely debouched. Her usually pristine appearance was wrecked. Her hair had been pulled out of it’s usual bun almost immediately after they had began kissing. Her shirt was wrinkled and Kara had torn part of it in her desperation to get Lena into bed. Her usually perfect lipstick was smeared. Her usual stoic confident composure was gone. Lena’s eyes were blown and her pupils almost completely black, Kara knew that her eyes mirrored the want in Lena’s own. The Lena Luthor underneath Kara was a far cry from the Lena that Kara would see at L-corp. This was not the composed CEO that was in control of every room she walked into; no this was a woman waiting to be thoroughly ruined. 

“So do the usual no touching rules apply to this?” Lena was trying to be flirty but her desperation shone through in her voice, she wanted to touch Kara to run her hands down those chiseled muscles. To Kiss those perfect lips. She wanted to worship Kara's skin and make Kara feel all the things that she had wanted to tell Kara for the last three years. 

“Only if you want it too.” Kara was drawing on some of her supergirl confidence. She ran a gentle hand through Lena’s hair before pulling her into an earth shattering kiss. Kara nipped at Lena’s lower lip before breaking the kiss and proceeding to kiss a hot trail down the brunette’s neck. She briefly stopped to nip her pulse point which caused Lena to let out what Kara hoped would be the first of many moans. 

“Mm maybe next time.” She said as she ran her hands over Kara’s exposed thighs. Kara’s hips canted in response. Lena suppressed a whimper when Kara got off her lap. “Where are you going?” It came out as a whine, and if Lena wasn't so desperate to have Kara back in her arms she would have been embarrassed about it. 

“We need music.” Kara said simply. She grabbed her phone out of her discarded pants. Kara started her playlist. Lena almost snorted when she heard Rihanna’s poor it up come on. She couldn’t help her reaction, this whole situation was laughable. But she loved it. Kara seemed to roll with Lena’s reacting as she cracked her own smile. 

Lena leaned back and waited for Kara to make her way over. Kara moved slowly, she made no move to reclaim her spot on Lena’s lap. Instead she slowly sauntered to over to Lena. She slowly popped open each button on her shirt as Lena watched with hooded eyes.She was slowly revealing the red lacy bustier. When Kara undid the last button Lena took hold of the bottom of the shirt and pulled Kara into her lap.

“You’re impatient.” Kara said in a husky voice that made Lena feel like she would melt. She ran her hands over Kara’s covered abs. The thin fabric did little to hide the muscles underneath. She wasn’t sure which one of them let out the whimper but she was pretty sure that it had been her not Kara. 

“Mm I’ve been wanting to do this for three years so yeah I’m a bit impatient.” Lena said before she leaned up and left a series of kisses up Kara’s stomach over the fabric. Making the blonde's hips cant in her lap. 

“So have I.” it came out just above a whisper as Kara ran her hands through Lena’s hair. It took all of Kara’s will power to push Lena away from the hot path she was kissing down her stomach. Lena spent more time lavishing attention on the small strip of exposed skin above Kara’s lacy panties. “Just be patient for a little while longer. I promise I will make it worth it.” Kara’s voice dropped a good octave. It made Lena shiver. She could already feel the heat pooling in her stomach. She wasn’t sure that she could be patient. After all this time she finally had Kara in front of her wearing nothing but Lingerie that left very little to the imagination. 

Lena was tightly gripping the sheets as Kara started moving her hips to the beat of the song. She could practically feel the heat radiating off of Kara’s body. She wanted to touch Kara to reach up and run her hands over Kara’s body. The other woman seemed to sense exactly what Lena was thinking as Kara gently removed Lena’s hands from the sheets and guided them along her own body. She brought one of Lena’s hands up to cup her breast and the other to steady her back. Kara looked Lena right in the eye as she lead Lena’s hand to squeeze her breast; causing Kara to let out an unrestrained moan. Lena bit her lip she could feel her heart starting to beat harder in her chest. She felt like she was going crazy, like Kara was making her crazy. 

Kara hadn’t even touched her yet and she was already wet. She could feel the slickness between her thighs. She would be embarrassed at just how much Kara effected her; but she just didn't have it in her to be embarrassed not when Kara had just started slowly grinding down on her lap. When Kara removed her hands from on top of Lena’s ,the brunette moved the hand from Kara’s chest to her back.. She watched enraptured as Kara continued swaying her hips and slowly ran her own hands up her own body highlighting every curve that drove Lena insane. Kara elegantly pulled her hair out of her signature ponytail and let it cascade over her shoulders. Lena was so enamored with the sultry look on Kara’s face that she hadn’t noticed that Kara was slowly taking off the bustier until the top of Kara’s breasts were exposed. 

Lena resisted the urge to lavish attention on the newly exposed skin instead she leaned back and watched as Kara slowly extracted herself from he fabric. Lena had imagined seeing Kara topless before, imagined what it would be like to make love to Kara. To wake up in bed with her best friend. But none of those scenarios she had made up came close to how incredible the reality of it was. Kara was a goddess, actually calling her a goddess would be an understatement. Lena went to lean up and explore Kara’s newly exposed skin but she was stopped by a firm hand on her chest and Kara shaking her head no. “be patient fro a little while longer.” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear, sending shivers down Lena’s spine. 

All Lena could do was lean back and watch helplessly as Kara continued with her sweet torture. She let Kara push her back onto the bed and bunch her up her shirt and ran her blunt nails down Lena’s stomach. Lena couldn't’ stop the involuntary jump of her hips. Kara bit her lip and ground down into Lena. Lena didn't move her hands but she did shift so that she had one thigh pressed between Kara’s legs. The effect on the blonde was immediate. There was barely any pressure but it was enough to make Kara moan. Lena could feel Kara’s wetness through her panties. It was a bit of an ego boost to for Lena to know that she was having just as much of an affect on Kara as Kara was having on her. 

Lena figured it was about time she turned the tables on Kara. It was time to tease the blonde back. She sneaked one hand around to drag it down Kara’s back, she could feel the rippling muscles underneath her fingers. Kara’s skin was so soft that it almost made Lena forget that the woman on top of her was invulnerable, and that she could lift the weight of worlds. Lena gently grabbed Kara’s hips and gently pushed Kara backward, at first the blonde didn’t move but after a moment Kara let Lena move her. Lena was moving Kara to grind down harder on her leg. She was giving the blonde just enough pressure to start pushing Kara towards the edge. Kara was whimpering softly, she seemed to give up on holding Lena down as she moved her hands to grasp at the bed sheets. Lena took the opportunity to sit back up and recaptured Kara’s open mouth in a messy kiss. 

Kara seemed to forget about her dance as her sole purpose became ridding Lena of her clothes. Kara was struggling with getting Lena’s shirt off with out breaking their kiss or damaging the expensive shirt. Lena pulled back just enough to speak. “Just tear it I’ll buy a new one.” 

It didn’t take any convincing to get Kara to rip the shirt right off of Lena. Lena would be lying if she said that the show of strength wasn’t a turn on. She lifted her hips and hoped that Kara would take the hint and just tear off her pants as well. Lucky for her Kara understood. Lena had a feeling that being a billionaire will come in handy dating Kara, she’ll be able to buy a endless supply of clothes for Kara to rip off of her. Kara’s touches were frantic and desperate. Lena was surprised when Kara used her super speed to divest her of her bra. If Lena had known that this was going to happen she would have worn something more sexy. She was wearing her most comfortable panties, they were far from the ones Kara was wearing but Kara didn’t seem to care about that. She still looked at Lena like she was the moon, beautiful and untouchable. 

“Rao you’re so beautiful.” Suddenly Kara had gone from frantically needing to be able to touch every inch of Lena's skin to slow and worshipful touches. It almost gave Lena whiplash. 

Lena starts kissing down Kara’s neck as the blonde continues exploring Lena’s body. Kara seems content to tease Lena while the brunette just wished that the blonde would push her back down onto the bed and fuck her brains out. She loved how soft Kara was but she didn’t want soft right now, she wanted rough and hard. They could go slow another time. “Kara, as much as I enjoy this can you please just fuck me.”

That seemed to do it. Kara reacted immediately. She pushed Lena back onto the bed and started making her way down Lena’s body. She was sucking and nipping at Lena's sensitive skin. There was no doubt in Lena's mind that she would have to cover up the hickies tomorrow. That worry soon faded from her mind as Kara reached her hips. Lena was desperate and whimpering she felt somewhere between melting and exploding. She needed more, and Kara was still teasing her. She ran her hand thorough Kara’s hair and tried to push Kara lower. Despite Lena’s bet efforts she couldn't push the girl of steel to speed up her ministrations, and to move to where Lena needed her most. 

Lena’s vocabulary seemed to have deteriorated to just whimpers of Kara’s name and pleas, begging Kara to go lower. Kara did the opposite though she slowly moved up to lavish more attention on Lena’s breasts. Lena rolled her eyes of course Kara was a boob girl, shed figured that out a while back. It wasn’t like Kara was subtle with her staring. Lena let out a moan when Kara took a stiff nipple into her mouth. Lena couldn’t help but roll her head back and accept that Kara wasn’t going to speed up she was going to take her sweet time torturing Lena. 

In reality Kara was stalling she was nervous. For all her confidence she was worried about hurting Lena about applying just a little to much pressure and leaving bruises or worse. And maybe in the back of her brain she was worried about being good enough. It was no secret that Lena had a long line of female suitors over the last few months. Kara had endured hearing about Lena's dates and about the other women. She couldn't' help but feel nervous now, sure she’s supergirl but she hasn’t exactly had much experience with women. Suddenly Kara had an idea, she was super. And there had to be some benefits to that in the bedroom. Her powers weren’t just super strength she could do so much more. 

With a plan in mind she hitched Lena’s leg over her shoulder and tore off the last remaining piece of Lena’s clothing. She started slow with timid licks thorough Lena’s folds, gathering the brunette’s wetness on her tongue. She hears Lena say “fucking finally” as she circles her clit whit her tongue; careful not to apply to much pressure or too little Kara finds the right pace as she builds Lena up. Kara cant help the smirk that comes to her face as Lena wriggles underneath her ministrations. Kara can tell how close Lena is, she can sense the tightness in her muscles and hear the erratic beat of her heart. It would just take a little more to push Lena over the edge but instead of doing that Kara pulls back. 

Lena lets out a desperate whine, as Kara pulls away. Kara can feel Lena’s grip in her hair get stronger and she can tell that Lena is trying to pull her back in. Lena doesn't seem to be able to say a word she simply whimpers and wordlessly begs Kara to start again. Kara hitches Lena’s leg over her shoulder and kisses down her sensitive inner thigh. When she feels like she has Lena sufficiently distracted she slowly slips one finger inside of the CEO. Lena let out what Kara had to assume was her a whine of her name as she began to slowly thrust. As she slowly sped up Kara added a second finger then a third. That owned her a rather loud moan from Lena and murmured praises that Kara couldn't quite make out, at least not with Lena's thighs still wrapped around her head. She was careful not to build Lena up to much she needed to keep Lena near the edge with out pushing her over it. 

Kara let Lena get used ot her slow pace before she truly started. It only took Kara a little bit of focus to start vibrating her fingers. She began with softer vibrations wanting to see how Lena would react to it. She felt Lena tighten around her fingers as she let out a strangled cry. Deciding to take it up a notch she added a little more force and speed to the vibrations. Kara knew it would just take a little bit more to finally push Lena over the edge. She ducked her head down and took Lena’s clit into her mouth and sucked while at the same time she angled her fingers just so that they could brush against the right spot. The sound Lena a let out made Kara pray that Lena didn’t have neighbors. 

Lena came with a series of cries and with Kara’s name on her tongue. Kara slowed her fingers vibrations as she helped Lena through the aftershocks of her orgasm. Lena let out a wanting whimper when Kara withdrew her fingers. Kara made up for it though when she began eating Lena out. Lena wanted to pull Kara back to her and to return the favor but with Kara's tongue working like that she couldn't bring herself to tell the blonde to stop, she didn't want the blonde to stop. Kara helped Lena through two more orgasms before the brunette finally tapped out and pulled at Kara’s hair. Kara left one last kiss on Lena’s tight bundle of nerves before making her way back up the other woman’s body.

“You taste better than potstickers.” If anyone other than Kara had said it than Lena would have kicked them out of her bed but she just pulled Kara in for messy kiss instead.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night at game night

“So Lena did you and Kara have that ‘chat’” Lucy said with a smirk. That almost made Lena blush. 

Lena was about to answer Lucy with her signature wit but Sam had other plans. “Oh they had more than a chat. I came by this morning to check if Lena was doing ok and you wouldn’t believe what I found.” This time Lena couldn’t hide the blush that rose to her cheeks. She hadn’t even known that Sam had come by. She must have slept through it. Or she hoped that Sam hadn’t decided to stop by after she and Kara had woken up. That would mean that Sam had found them in a far more compromising position. 

“Okay everybody time to start, the game this week is scrabble.” J’onn said with a booming voice calling everyone's attention. Lena was revealed to have her conversation ended. 

She swiftly made her way to the couch; she decided that the best way to avoid more awkward conversations with Lucy and Sam would be to sit right next to Alex. After all no one could mention Kara’s identity to Alex yet. And if sitting next to Alex also meant sitting next to Kara then that was just a happy coincidence.

As they all settled in and got ready to play Nia asked the group what should have been an innocent question. “So did anything new happen this week?” 

Lena nervously looked at Sam and Lucy then to Kara who was giving her a dorky grin that Lena couldn't’ help but return. Lena hoped that Sam was smart enough not to say anything to the group. She wasn’t sure how Kara would feel about everyone knowing that they are together, if they are together at all. Lena hadn’t thought to ask Kara what they were. Suddenly Lena felt panic rise in her chest. What if last night and the morning had meant nothing to Kara what if it was just a hook up. “Uh you know the usual.” Lena said mustering what little composure she could manage.

“I didn’t know sleeping with Kara was the usual? How long have you two been together.” Brainy pointed out. Lena could feel the blood drain from her face. Had she been that obvious? How had he known surely Kara hadn’t told him. 

“BRAINY!” Nia whisper shouted. “You cant just say that.”

“But it’s true Kara was oddly happy this after noon even for her and she had called in sick for work which she never does unless…” Brainy trailed off knowing that everyone in the room (other than Alex) would know he was referring to Kara losing her powers. “And Lena wasn’t in her lab all day. So the logical conclusion is that they spent the morning together.” It was obvious to Lena and the others that once again Brainy had gotten a bit drunk. They really needed to make sure to tell him exactly what drinks were alcoholic and which ones weren’t. 

“He’s right.” Lena was surprised to find that Kara was the one confirming Brainy’s theory. “We’re dating.” Kara bit her lip and gave Lena a nervous look like she was asking if what she had said was right if they were actually dating. Lena felt her heart melt. 

“Yes we are. We weren’t exactly planning to tell all of you over game night and certainly not by announcing that we slept together.” Lena gave Brainy a side eye. He had the common sense to utter a quick apology. 

“Well let me be the first one to congratulate the two of you!” J’onn said with a wide smile. Lena was glad that he was happy about this; she knew exactly how important J’onn was to Kara and how much his support would mean to the blonde. Kara shot up from her seat next to Lena and wrapped the older man up in a bear hug. 

When Kara extracted herself from the hug she looked back at Alex. She had that nervous look on her face. The one that meant this was the make or break moment. Lena found herself holding her breath. She had grown closer to Alex they were friends now, but just because they had become friends wouldn’t mean that the oldest Danvers would be alright with her sister dating a Luthor. 

“It’s about damn time I was starting to think you two idiots would just spend forever pining over each other.” This time it was Alex’s turn to stand up, she pulled Lena up with her and pulled her and Kara into a tight hug.

“Ok ok are we done with this mushy stuff because I spent the last week helping Ruby train for the spelling bee and I’m ready to whoop your asses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh thanks for reading my crazy fic I hope you enjoyed feel free to hit me up with any prompts on tumblr. I'm not great at filling prompts but if it peaks my interest I may do it.


End file.
